


Glass

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Her eyes looked like glass.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing challenge with the prompt "glass."

Her eyes looked like glass, their pale color and delicate light. Their brightness, and transparent quality. They could look shattered, or sharp. Her eyes looked like glass, and hopefully they could be mended. 


End file.
